


Young Volcanos

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: The Champions meet America Chavez.





	1. ¿Qué Onda?

“Dude, you let him go!” 

“No, you let him go when you got all messed up in my webs,” Miles replies, getting back on his feet. He’s lucky he didn’t fall off the rooftop when Sam crashed against him. 

“I thought Hulk had him,” Sam replies, still struggling to untangle himself from the spider webs, which is clearly proving more complicated than he expected. 

“Yeah,” Amadeus huffs, “and then he pulled that electric stunt on us.”

“How’s Viv?” Kamala asks, her eyes switching from the rooftop landscape to the android girl. 

“She’ll be fine,” Amadeus’ voice turns more gentle as he crouches by her side. “Her circuits are stronger than they seem. She’s just rebooting. I’d be more worried about scrawny over there.”

“M’good,” Scott mumbles ignoring Kamala’s hand offering as he forces himself back on his feet. He doesn’t  _look_ too good, she thinks, but if she says it he’ll be upset. 

“Alright, let’s regroup and-”

A loud  _thud_ makes them all jump back into fight-ready formation. Training and muscle memory do their job and Kamala is certainly proud of how well they react. They are not really a ‘well oiled machine’ yet, but at least a working one. 

It takes a second for them to realize they’re not under attack. It was, indeed, their runaway alien that landed on the rooftop, but it’s also a very unconscious alien at the moment. 

“Looks like you lost something,” a voice snorts dryly, floating over them. 

Red combat boots. American flag shirt. Badass jean jacket. 

“ _Dude,”_ Kamala whimpers, hitting Nova with the back of her hand, a huge smile on her face. “Dude. Dude. That’s-”

“ _I know!”_ Sam chimes, and though most of his face is covered behind the helmet his mouth is very clearly hanging open. “That’s-”

“Chavez,” Miles says, and they can hear a smile in his voice as he steps forward. 

“ _¿Qué onda, Morales?_ ” America retorts with a much more war-like smile, landing in front of him and casually bumping his fist. “Whatcha kids up to?”

“Oh, well, you know,” Miles shrugs, doing his best to ignore the rest of his team mouthing a big  _YOU KNOW HER?_ behind America’s back. 

“Who’s she calling  _kids_? She’s like our age,” Amadeus feels the need to complain. When she turns around, though, there’s something in the glint of her eye that makes him stand straighter, blocking the still unconscious Viv from her view. 

“You’re officially the dumbest genius I know,” Scott whispers, “and that’s saying something.”

“Hey, I’ll show you not to-”

“We should probably move the unconscious Tra’luxk from here before the rest of his men find him,” America’s firm voice interrupts as she grabs the alien, as big as Hulk, and holds him up like it’s no big deal. 

“His men?” Kamala manages to get out. 

“Sure, they always move in groups,” America and Nova say a the exact same time. Sam blushes a little. She continues as she starts flying up. “I’ll make sure he stays put. Then all of you and I are gonna have a talk. There’s a Chinese food place one block from here. I’ll see you there.”

 


	2. Some other life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward interdimensional conversations get awkward

"Dude!" Sam's the first one to break the silence. "How do you know Ms. America?"

Miles takes a moment to realize they are talking to him, he jumps a little and scratches the back of his head. 

"Oh, you know, we teamed up once a while ago. Can't really remember when..." He tries, but it makes his head hurt. "She just shows up some times, like she's checking up on me or something, no big deal."

"No big deal? Are you kidding me?" Kamala's voice is as high-pitched as it was the first time she met Ironman. The memory makes Miles sad for a second, but he can't focus on that because she's going into full fangirl mode. "She's  _America Chavez!_ I mean, you've seen her on tv? And during the crazy invasion! And-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Amadeus rolls his eyes. "She thinks she's so cool."

"Who does?" Viv asks as soon as her eyes open. 

"Ms. America, she was here just a moment ago," Scott informs, and he's been unusually quiet for a while. "We should probably go to where she told us to meet her." 

They fill Viv in as they walk to the diner and chose a table near a separate corner. There aren't many costumers around either way, but they figure they'll need privacy. 

"I just don't get what the big deal is," Amadeus keeps complaining even when they're seated. Outside, it started raining a minute ago. "I mean, yeah, she's strong and can fly and whatever, like half the heroes can do all that, right Viv? Give me some statistics."

"There are, as of now, no records of any limits in the reach of Ms. America Chavez's powers and not studies that show  _everything_ she can do," Viv recites dutifully. 

"Well..." Amadeus frowns. "That's just-"

The door suddenly opens to let in a very wet and very pissed-off looking America Chavez. Though they are all starting to suspect she always looks angry. The man behind the counter greets her in Chinese, which makes everything so much weirder. She replies with a dry nod and keeps walking to their table. She pulls a chair and drops in it heavily. 

"Where's our alien?" Sam asks. 

"Somewhere he can't hurt anyone else," she shrugs, squeezing water out of her hair. That's barely an answer. 

The only person that seems somewhat relaxed is Miles. 

"Hey, Chavez, they were just asking about when we met," he says casually, despite Kamala's clear panic  _don't you say anything_ look. "Can't remember exactly when that was."

"Some other life," America shrugs. 

It's the best way she can think of saying it, without having to explain that this is not his world and he's can't remember his entire Earth dying and disappearing, his past life altered forever. 

"What does that mean?" Amadeus pushes. 

"Before the incursions and the end of the world," America somehow manages to give them the truth and still sound like she's holding back. 

"Oh, yeah, I remember something about that..." Kamala murmurs. 

They all looked confused for a moment, like they're trying to grasp for a memory that is no longer there. 

"Yeah, everyone remembers  _something_ about that," America replies dryly, a hint of bitterness in her voice. "We're not here to talk about that, though. We're here to talk about what you kids are doing."

"Did the Ultimates send you?" Kamala asks suddenly, her eyes on her hands. "I mean. Did Captain Marvel..."

"Carol? No, she didn't."

"You're still with them, though, aren't you?" Amadeus narrows his eyes. 

"When we're needed, yeah. Not like we're still exactly a team, but some times we still fix stuff."

"How can you be back with them?" Miles asks, a frown visible even through his mask. "After everything that happened..."

"That's exactly why I'm there," America shrugs. 

"What does that even mean?" Sam whines. "I mean, after what the adults did to the world-"

"They always fuck up," she agrees. "Trust me, it happens in every world. They try, but they're to stuck with their ideas and their wars, they forget about helping people... and they  _always_ fuck up. Someone has to be around to make sure they don't."

"You are a failsafe," Viv says dryly. 

America nods once. Everyone else is suddenly silent. No one asks if she really  _could_ stop them if she wanted to. 

"Guess that's why you three left the Avengers too, right?" America goes back to business. "Adults fucking up."

"You're gonna tell us we were wrong?" Kamala mumbles.

"Hell no. I'm no Avengers fangirl," she rolls her eyes and Kamala winces slowly. "You were right to get out while you could. The question's what's next. You're too late to be Young Avengers. You're no Runaways, no Inhumans," she says looking at Kamala, "no X-Men," she looks at Scott and he shrinks a little. Her eyes stay on him. "You've all got the potential for a lot of things. Good things... and bad things. Never seen a mix like this before. So, I guess what I want to know's whether I need to worry about shutting you down too."

She stands up slowly, both palms on the table, her eyes navigating them steadily. Her words don't sound like a threat, just a fact. Even Miles isn't so relaxed anymore. 

"Think about your answer, Imma go get everyone some food," she says before walking to the counter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this will probably just be a short thing I really felt like doing until Marvel gives me the real meeting. Love to think how their interactions would go. Hope you enjoy it and looking forward to your comments!


End file.
